Emotional
by clumsylil'girl
Summary: "He's dead!" "Sakura, calm down!" "His last words had touched my heart." "You're so emotional" A HitsuSaku story.


**Another oneshot! HitsuSaku of course! I don't know if you find it weird but I think this story was suppose to be sweet.**

**Enjoy the story my dearest readers **

Sakura was walking down the 10th division hallway on a very relaxing evening. She had been helping her captain doing all those crappy paperworks of him and his fuku-taichou. Her fingers were sore with all the writings. She is desperately wanted a rest for a while before she continues her paperworks or should I say Matsumoto's paperworks. She really wish she would get a holiday from all of this so that she could went to a hot-spring or maybe just laying on her bed, sleeping all day. Man, what a great dream!

She was pretty busy daydreaming that she accidentally bump into a small figure. She almost lost her balance and fell where as the small figure fell on the cold wooden floor. The poor thing let out a small groan.

"Momo-chan? What are you doing here?" Sakura greeted the small figure once she recognized her.

The said girl looked up to Sakura. It was then, Sakura realized Hinamori's bad physical condition. Her eyes were red and she looked really pale. Her hair was very messy and so is her uniform. It looks like she had been crying all night by the looks of those eyebags under her eyes. Was there something troubling her mind?

"Momo-chan, are you okay? You look really terrible!" Sakura reached out her hand to help the girl in front of her. Momo grab her hand as she help her to stand up.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan for your concern, but I'm fine and you don't have to worry about me." Momo smile.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, looked unconvinced,"Sorry Momo, but I'm not buying that. Your appearance didn't influence me."

Momo looked at the girl with a quizzical look. Sakura sigh and continue her interogation. "You look like you've been crying all night, would you please tell me what's going on with you?"

At that, Momo let out a short giggle. "Oh, Sakura-chan! You don't have to worry. You were right I was crying but not for some serious matters!"

"Then what is it about?" Sakura still raise an eyebrow.

Hinamori blushed and looked away.

"Well? Aren't you going to tell me or not?" Sakura with a frown on her face.

Hinamori look at the impatient girl, still had a blush on her face. "I... uh... it's embarassing..."she said nervously.

"I've heard so many embarassing stories from my friends, and don't worry, I heard worst!"

"Umm...okay... well you see... I had this book..." She trailed off.

"And?"

"And... I uh... kinda..."

"SPIT IT OUT MOMO!" Sakura shout at the blushing girl in front of her.

Momo quickly shouted something so fast that it couldn't be understood by the pink haired girl.

"W-what?" Sakura raised an eyebrow again.

"Please I don't want to repeat it again." Hinamori played with her fingers much like a certain Hyuuga heiress Sakura known.

"Well you're gonna have to, cause I don't understand a word you said back then."

"Um... I read this novel and..." Momo looked away.

"And?"

"I cried over it..."

"Why would you cry over it?"

"It was so sad..."

"So that's your embarassing story?" Sakura asked raising her brow again.

"Yes... why?" Hinamori finally looked straight to Sakura.

Sakura giggle. "That's not embarassing Momo, that's what we called 'typical'!"

"Really?"

"Yes! We girls are usually emotional so it's normal." Sakura smile sweetly.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan!"

"By the way, what did you read that made you cried?" Momo could see a hint of curiousity in Sakura's eyes.

"Well, the title is 'Autumn in Paris'. Orihime-san told me about the novel. She said it was the most touching story, so I bought it when I visited the World of Living."

"Oh... Can I borrow it?"

"Sure! I was about to tell you and Rangiku-san about this, and fortunately I bumped into you. Here Sakura-chan" Momo handed a book to Sakura. Sakura examine the book she received.

It was not really a thick book. There was a picture of a girl that rest her head to a boy's shoulder on the cover. Both of the sat down on a bench with their eyes closed, seem to enjoy the autumm breeze and their moment. There were also blurry image of Eiffel tower, Notre Dame and Arc De Triomphe on the background. To Sakura, the cover is very intresting.

"Thank you, Momo." Sakura said, finally looking up to the girl in front of her.

"Don't mention it."

"Oi, Sakura-chan! Momo-chan! What do you got there?"

Both Sakura and Momo turn to where the female voice came. They saw the very famous 10th division fuku-taicho, Rangiku Matsumoto. She had a warm smile on her beautiful face. Her icy-blue eyes glisten and filled with excitement as usual.

"Nothing, Rangiku-chan! It's just a novel Hinamori lend me." Sakura answered Rangiku's previous question.

"Oh, may I read it?" Rangiku's smile turn into a wide grin.

"Rangiku-san, I'm sorry but this is a sad story." Momo put on her sad face.

"And what does it have to do with me?"

"Remember the last time you read sad stories?" Momo pointed her finger, looking thoughtful.

"Oh... yeah..." Rangiku laugh sheepisly.

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"She told the whole shinigami about how cruel the world is." Hinamori giggles.

"So?"

"She was drunk."

"I see."

"Would you excuse me? I have to continue my paperworks." Hinamori said, walking away.

"Okay, see you Sakura-chan, I have a drinking competition with Hisagi!" Rangiku waved at the girl before walking away.

Sakura stare at the book on her hand. She was curious as to why this book would make Hinamori cry so much. Is it really that sad? She was about to open the last page but she quickly closed it again. It wouldn't be surprising if she read the last page first.

'_Patient girl, patient.'_

Sakura sigh and went back to her captain office.

"There you are Haruno! Where have you been?" her captain, Toushiro Hitsugaya, asked impatiently.

"I'm sorry, but I ran into Hinamori and got talking."

"Well, it's okay anyway. I finished with all of your paperworks and I don't need help for mine. You may rest for a while."

"Okay, but if you don't mind, I'll be reading here for a while."

Hitsugaya only sigh. Sakura took that as a yes. She sat down on a couch and started reading the book. The prologue was really interesting. Sakura thought it told us about a person who's heart is broken and was about to jump off and drowned. Suiciding attempt. Fascinating.

Hitsugaya only watch as the girl in front of him engaged herself in reading. She seem so serious and really busy. That book must interest her so much. Hitsugaya sigh and went back to his paperworks

"Sebastien Giraudeau... What a weird name!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Huh?" Hitsugaya looked up from his paperworks, raising an eyebrow.

"N-nothing Hitsugaya-kun!I was just umm... reading this book, and I found the name of the character unique and rare."

"O-okay..."

Sakura continue with her book while Toushiro continue with his paperworks.

"Hmm... Handsome and charming." Sakura said a few minutes later.

Toushiro cough while drinking his tea. He quickly looked up to the girl in front of him with wide eyes.

"Who is handsome and charming? That Sebastien guy?" Toushiro asked with a tone of suspicion.

Sakura face her captain and giggle. "No, there's another guy name Tatsuya."

"Oh." Translation : "Whoever this Tatsuya guy is, HE IS DEAD!"

Sakura happily continue her reading but this time Toushiro didn't continue his paperworks. He is busy watching the girl reading that book.

Sakura obviously noticed this. But she ignored it and continue reading.

Half an hour passed as Sakura continued talking to herself about how sweet Tatsuya is, how she pity Tatsuya feeling of lost after his mother died, and how she felt sad that Tatsuya and Tara are actually siblings so they shouldn't be together.

"Haruno, it's almost late, we should head back to our rooms." Hitsugaya interrupted Sakura's reading activity.

"Okay, captain." Sakura stand up from her seat, still had her eyes glued on the book she hold.

"Haruno, I'm not going to be your eye-sight while you're blindly walking while reading that stupid book." Toushiro accusingly pointed at the book Sakura's holding.

"Hai, taichou." Sakura closed her book.

'_Finally. '_Toushiro thought

Both Sakura and Toushiro walked towards their rooms. Sakura's room is only 3 rooms away from Toushiro so that he could keep an eye on her.

The juubantai taichou closed his room's door and proceed to his bed without taking off his white haori. He lay down and stare at his room's ceiling. His mind filled with the guy that Sakura was talking about and the character that she admired from what's-it-title-again book. The guy that's 'sweet and charming'.

Speaking of Sakura, she might still read that stupid book. Knowing how easily curious she is, she might stay up all night and read it. Hitsugaya sigh and get up. Perhaps he should be the mature one to tell her to stop reading and get sleeping or else she might get tired the next day. He went outside and in front of Sakura's door.

He freeze as he heard a sobbing sound from behind the door. It was Sakura's voice! Is she crying? Why would she cry? Is it about that Uchiha guy again?

Toushiro quickly slammed the door open revealing what he had expected. She was sitting in the corner while hugging that damn book. She looked down so her bangs covering her eyes. The light was turnerd off so that the only light source is the moon.

"Sakura, what happened to you?" Toushiro approached her, touching her shoulder.

Sakura looked up to her captain. "Hitsugaya-kun, it was terrible!"

"What?" Toushiro become very anxious.

"A sweet guy like him... shouldn't... shouldn't... died like that... he's too..." Sakura said between her sob.

"Who Sakura?"

"T-Tatsuya... died... he... but Tara and him had a great time together... he's young... and he..." Sakura then burst into tears.

Toushiro know what she meant. He then hug the girl in front of him as she hugged back. He didn't mind his captain haori got wet because of Sakura's tears. He'll do anything to calm her down. But he was confused that Sakura would cry for someone she doesn't even met yet.

"He cried... as he watch Tara... cried... and then after that... he... he..."

"Sakura, calm down. He's just a guy in a book. He's not real." Toushiro stroke Sakura's pink locks.

Sakura's eyes widened. She was surprised by Toushiro's action. In the book, Tatsuya also likes to stroke Tara's hair and hug her. Tatsuya likes to remain in that position same as Sakura. She stopped crying much to Toushiro's relief.

"Why would you cry over someone that doesn't even real?" Toushiro said still remain in that warm position.

"Because his last words before he got into coma was so touching."

"What's that?"

" 'As long as she is happy, I will also be happy. It's as simple as that.' And also because his wish of having to risk his life for the girl's happiness." Sakura said, burying her face on Toushiro's chest.

Hitsugaya sigh. "You're so emotional, Sakura."

"I'm a girl. That's what we are."

**Owari! **

**Thank you for reading! I hope you review this.**

**And by the way, 'Autumn in Paris' is a real book and this story based on my experience after reading that book. Yeah, I cried. Poor Tatsuya. I love him too much. **

**I must say this again! Please review!**


End file.
